The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie!
by ScaperDeage
Summary: I didn't realize I forgot to put the last Ch up before I left for my trip to europe, so here it is now Day 11. Sorry about that. 1812 and Blue Continue with thier plan to create a movie for Pilot- Sequel to Movie Inspiration
1. Day 1

Anyway I have not forgotten about 1812 and Blue, and to prove it here's thier next story.   
  
Title: The Complete DRDs Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 1-   
Author: ScaperDeage  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own FS, blah, blah, blah...  
Notes: _"1812" **Blue** _**Moya****, **all other characters have tags  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shortly after watching their first Earth movie, 1812 and Blue discuss what they will need in order to make their movie for Pilot's birthday...  
  
_"We should make a list of what we're going to need for our movie"  
  
**Ok, let's see. First we need a recorder, or rather one of us or another DRD to take that role**  
  
"We may also need other DRDs to play parts in our movie"  
  
**Right, and we have to figure out where our movie is going to be recorded**  
  
"And don't forget what our movie is going to be about"  
  
**Oh yeah. What should it be about?**  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Pilot would be interested in? It's for him after all"  
  
**Maybe we should ask Moya, I bet she can think of something**  
  
"Ok, besides a story, what else you think we're going to need?"  
  
**Ummmmmm...I'm not sure**  
  
"Maybe we should look at some more movies. We can see what's similar between them and we may also get some ideas for our story. We should have something before we go ask Moya what she thinks"   
  
**Sure, but what if Commander Crichton catches us messing around with his TV?**  
  
"I heard him say that most of the crew is going down to the commerce planet we're supposed to be arriving at tomorrow. We can watch the movies when everyone is gone"  
  
**What should we do in the meantime then?**  
  
"We could find the areas where it would be good to record our movie."  
  
**Ok. Like where?**  
  
"Like that's what we have to figure out"  
  
**Oh, right. Why didn't I think of that**  
  
"You just mentioned it like 5 microts ago!"  
  
**I did?**  
  
"Yes. Is your memory chip degrading?"  
  
**No. Are you sure I mentioned it?**  
  
"Yes you said 'we have to figure out where our movie is going to be recorded'."  
  
**Oh yeah, I did mention it**  
  
"Come on let's go"  
_  
1812 and Blue go in search for some good movie locations and after spending the rest of the day doing such, they decide on several possible locations. All of which are located in sections of Moya that are rarely used, just to make sure they are not disturbed and that Pilot and/or the other crew members do not find out about the movie.   
  
To Be Continued...


	2. Day 2

Here it is, part 2! or rather production day number 2. Enjoy!

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 2-

Author: ScaperDeage

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own FS, never did, and sadly never will

Notes: "1812" **Blue** Moya all others have tags

----------------------------------------------------------------------

1812 and Blue came across some luck. Apparently the commerce planet the crew was visiting requires all ships landing and leaving the planet be detained for a 28-arn quarantine before they can go past the space port or leave the planet. Thus giving the new movie producers a minimum of three days, more if the crew decides to go shopping for more then one day. Only Stark and Noranti didn't go planetside, and 1812 figured they wouldn't be too much of a problem. After all if they did discover what 1812 and Blue are doing, no one would believe them. So with the crew mostly gone 1812 and Blue start going through John's DVD collection, after they finally figure out how to switch the DVDs, and discover some very helpful "making of..." documentaries contained on the discs. 

And after spending most of the day doing research, they decide to ask Moya what she feels Pilot would like...

_"Now that we have a much clearer idea what a movie is we should really consult Moya"_

_**Right. Moya we have to ask you something**_

**Yes**

_**We think we have a new idea for what we should do for Pilot's birthday**_

**It's not another cake is it?**

_**No. We are going to do a movie**_

**A movie?**

_**Yes one of those Earth recordings that acts like a story**_

**You mean those image transmissions I picked up while orbiting Earth?**

_**Yeah**_

**What do you plan to do a movie about?**

_**That's what we don't know yet**_

_"We wanted to ask you if you had an idea"_

_**Yeah, what do you think Pilot would like a story about?**_

**I'm not sure**

_"Did he find any of the Earth transmissions interesting?"_

**He did find a like a few if I remember correctly. I believe they were called the History Channel, and the Discovery Channel**

_**What were they about?**_

**I think they told stories about creatures on Earth and events that have happened in Earth's history. I'd have to say I also found them fascinating, but I can't say they helped me understand humans any better**

_"So we should do a history movie then"_

_**Or a creature story, by the way what were these creature movies about?"_

**They talked about the life of that creature and about it's life cycle**

_"I think a history one would be better"_

_**Why, we could do one about creatures**_

_"Like what creatures"_

_**I don't know. We could do one about the crew**_

_"If we did and they found out I'd hate to imagine how many pieces we'd be in, especially if Ka D'Argo gets at us first"_

_**You're right. I've heard stories from the others about run-ins with him. I know a few that have the repair jobs to prove it**_

**You could always do a movie about DRDs.**

_**That's a good idea! We could do something about us**_

_"We could also make it a history movie as well, by using past experiences as a basis and then we could go from there"_

_**We'd also have to make it tell a story**_

_"We can worry about that later. Right now we need to find some actors."_

_**Moya can we borrow some other DRDs to make this movie without Pilot noticing?**_

**Sure. I'll make Pilot think they are being maintenanced **

_"Great! We should also ask the others about their past experiences so we can use them in our story"_

_**Right. Thanks Moya you were a big help**_

**You're welcome. I'll be waiting to see how this movie turns out**

1812 and Blue head off to find a cast and to make some interviews with fellow DRDs...

To Be Continued...


	3. Day 3

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 3-

Author: ScaperDeage

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Rah!

Notes: "1812" **Blue** Moya

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On day three of their movie production plans, Blue has gone off to interview fellow DRDs to get some good material for the story...

_**So he kicked you so hard it took nearly a weeken to be completely repaired?**_

**[DRD #18964]** "Yes, and he wasn't sorry either! I don't know why he was ever made Captain. I mean who in their right mind would want a Captain with an anger management problem"

_**You are not the only one he has harmed I've heard**_

**[DRD #18964]** "You know 89234, he was assigned to help work on the strange ship of his a few weeks ago, and apparently D'Argo hit the wrong control or something and got really mad and took it out on 89234. That creature is a threat to all DRDs. I haven't gone near him since he attacked me, he'd probably remember me and damage me again. And I for one would rather that not happen again. Any thing else you wanted to know?"

_**That's all, I've got to go do some more interviews. Thanks for telling me your story**_

**[DRD #18964]** "Ok. Oh and I'd really like to see this movie your are making."

_**Sure**_

_**One down 300 more to go. It's going to be a long day**_

Blue heads off to make his next interview, while in one of Moya's empty cargo bays 1812 addresses his team of actors and "camera" Moya was able to lend for the movie...

_"Ok, you all know why you're here?"_

**[DRD Sparks**] "Ummm, something about a present for Pilot"

_"Right. Your part in it is that you are all going to be actors"_

**[DRD Blitz]** "Question. What's an actor?"

_"It's someone, or something that plays a part in a movie"_

**[DRD Fixer]** "What's a movie?"

**[DRD Cam]** "It's something I'm supposed to be recording"

**[DRD V-W]** "But what is it?"

_"Why do I have this feeling this is going to be one very long day..."_

To Be Continued... 


	4. Day 4

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 4-

Author: ScaperDeage

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own it and all that yotz.

Notes: "1812" **Blue** Moya

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On day 4, 1812 and Blue finally get a chance to share what they learned and did the pervious day. Blue was able to get some good story ideas and started working on the script, while 1812 did manage to inform the movie cast what they are doing, which took longer then he expected it to.

_**So what are we supposed to do today**_

_"Well I'd like to start recording soon, and to do that we need to figure out what our first scene is going to be"_

_**Well since we are doing the life cycle of a DRD I figured we should start at the beginning with a new DRD being created**_

_"How are we supposed to do that, Moya isn't making any new DRDs at the moment"_

_**Well we could improvise. One of our actors can just play a new DRD coming online**_

_"But how are we supposed to represent that?"_

_**I didn't get that far into writing the script. I've only got the basics. You said you wanted to be the director, so why don't you come up with something**_

1812 takes a few microts to contemplate that problem and in notime he comes up with an idea...

_"I think I know how to do it!"_

_**How?**_

_"I'll tell you on the way down to Moya's lower teirs"_

_**Why do we have to go there**_

_"That's where are first scene is going to be. Tell Moya to tell our actors to meet us there"_

Everyone soon meets in a little known section of Moya where all the DRDs come from. This is where the first shot of the movie will take place and 1812 and Blue get everyone prepared to start...

_"Ok, we are all here to record the first scene of our movie. I'm going to be your director for today"_

**[Fixer]** "What's a..."

_"If the next word of that sentence is director I will hurt you!"_

**[Fixer]** "..."

_"Thought so. Anyway where was I...Oh yeah, V-W you are going to play the new DRD, what's the DRD's number again?"_

_**007**_

1812 glares at Blue...

_**What, it's a cool number**_

_"You just picked it because you enjoyed that James Bond movie we watched way too much"_

_**So**_

_"Anyway, V-W will play DRD '007'. Which mean you go over to the spot I marked with an orange dot."_

DRD V-W heads over to where the dot on the floor is...

**[V-W]** "Ok now what"

_"Now you shut down"_

**[V-W] **"Shut down?"

_"Yes, is that to hard to understand"_

**[Sparks]** "What do the rest of us do?"

_"The rest of you will shut up and stay out of the shot. Any questions?"_

**[DRDs]** "..."

_"Good. Now V-W shut down"_

**[V-W]** "Ok"

V-W shuts down...

_"Alright Cam I want you to send your video feed to this projector so I can see what you're recording"_

**[Cam]** "Ok"

_"Great now focus on V-W..Ok that's good"_

**[Cam]** "Want me to start recording?"

_"No this is going to be our pratice shot, so you don't need to record yet"_

**[Cam]** "Alright"

_"Now, I want you to slowly zoom in on V-W"_

**[Cam]** "I thought you didn't want me to record?"

_"You're not recording you're zooming, so zoom!"_

**[Cam]** "Alright I'm zooming"

_"I said slowly"_

**[Cam]** "Sorry"

_"Try it again"_

**[Cam]** "K"

_"That's better, keep zooming, keep zooming, alright stop. Ok now when I count to three V-W, I want you to come back online. 1..2..3"_

V-W remains shut down...

_"V-W!"_

V-W comes back online...

**[V-W]** "Sorry were you talking to me?"

_"Yes! Maybe you should pay attention!"_

**[V-W]** "Ok. What I'm I supposed to do after I come back online?"

_"You're supposed to say...What's he supposed to say?"_

_**DRD 007 online and standing by for first assignment**_

_"You got it?"_

**[V-W]** "Yeah, DRD 007 online and standing by for first assignment"

_"Alright, let's try this again. That means you have to shut down again and when I count to three you come back online and say your line"_

**[V-W]** "Right"

V-W once again shuts down...

**[Cam]** "Want me to record this time?"

_"Sure why not, let's get this over with. Ready?"_

**[Cam]** "Ready"

_"Alright, start filming"_

Cam slowly zooms in...

_"Ok 1..2..3"_

V-W come back online...

**[V-W]** "DRD 792369 online and standing by for first assignment"

_"Cut!"_

**[Cam]** "What?"

_"Stop recording!"_

**[Cam]** "Oh"

**[V-W]** "Did I do something wrong?"

_"You said your number instead of 007"_

**[V-W]** "I did?"

**[Sparks]** "Yeah you did"

**[Blitz]** "Can I try? I won't mess up"

**[V-W]** "No it is my part and I'm going to do it!"

**[Blitz]** "You're just going to screw it up again"

**[V-W]** "No I'm not"

**[Blitz]** "I really doubt that"

_"SHUT UP!!! Let's try this one more time with V-W, please try and get it right this time"_

Blue laughs...

_"You think it's funny, well you can be the director tomorrow!"_

_It took five more takes and 1812 nearly blowing a fuse before the first scene came out correctly. Once done 1812 decides to call it a day for filming and talks to Blue in private..._

_**We still have a lot of the day left, why'd you want to stop recording?**_

_"Why? Well because our actors are idiots and I've had it"_

_**So what are we going to do instead**_

_"Let's work on our story. Maybe if we force them to read it before they act it they will get their lines right"_

_**That's fine with me**_

1812 and Blue spend the rest of the day writing out the script and deciding what the next scene they are going to film will be.

To Be Continued... 


	5. Day 5

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 5-

Author: ScaperDeage

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rah!

Notes: "1812" **Blue** Moya

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 5 has already proven to me more productive then the one before, 1812 and Blue are almost a third the way trough with the filming of their movie. So far DRD 007 has received his first assignment, helped with major repairs, made some friends and ran into a few minor accidents along the way. Also a few more characters have been added into the script, DRD 747 (played by Fixer), DRD 314 (Played by Sparks), and DRD 888 aka Tri8 (played by Blitz). Another "camera", known as Kip, has also joined the film team and is currently with Blue, V-W, and Fixer getting ready to film the first major action scene that is taking place several teirs below Pilot's den...

_**Ok everyone, in this scene the Leviathan is being attacked by Peacekeepers and 007 and 747 are sent to repair a ruptured conduit. When they make it about halfway across the walkway an explosion occurs and 007 is flung off the side and plummets into the pool of bat dren**_

**[V-W]** "What do you mean I'm flung off the side into bat dren?!?"

_**Don't worry Sparks and Blitz are setting up a net to catch you before you hit the bat dren**_

**[V-W]** "I still don't want to be flung off the walkway"

_**Too bad**_

**[V-W]** "Who's frelling idea was this"

_**Mine. It's based on an actual event that occurred to DRD 82649**_

**[V-W]** "So! It still doesn't mean you have to add it in the movie"

**[Fixer]** "Just shut up and fall off the walkway like the script says!"

**[V-W]** "Easy for you to say, you're not the one doing the falling!"

_**Can we start the scene yet?**_

**[V-W]** "I'm not falling off the walkway!"

_**Yes you are, and you can do it willingly or not, but you are falling off the walkway. Understand?**_

**[V-W]** "Yeah sure. But I'm gonna tell Moya about this"

_**She already knows what we are doing so that Pilot will not know what we are doing, so zip it. All right then, we need to get some minor fires started**_

**[Fixer]** "Fires?"

_**Yes, see those rags over there, light them on fire and place them randomly across the walkway. And try not to put them near areas where they can cause problems, Ok**_

**[Fixer]** "Alright come on V-W, let's do as the director says so we can get to the you falling off the side part"

**[V-W]** "If you don't shut up you're going to be going over the side pretty soon!"

Fixer and V-W light and set up the fires...

_**Now you two go to the end of the walkway and when I say 'Action' you're going to head toward the conduit until I say cut. Then we will set up for the big fall**_

**[V-W]** "Greaaaaaaaat"

V-W and Fixer get into position and wait for the 'Action'...

_**Ok Kip start rolling and... ACTION!**_

V-W and Fixer start across the walkway toward the conduit, dodging fires along the way...

_**CUT! That was great! OK, now for the part we've all been waiting for**_

**[V-W]** "Except me"

Blue gets the explosion scene set up and V-W ready for his stunt. V-W is put onto a little catapult type thing that will be hidden by the fake explosion, which will also causes the catapult to fling V-W off the walkway at the same time...

_**Fixer you're going to start the explosion by running over that wire near V-W when I say action**_

**[Fixer]** "Ok. This is going to be great!"

**[V-W]** "Why do I doubt that"

_**Ready?**_

**[V-W]** "No"

_**Alright then, I'll tell 1812 we're ready to go**_

Blue contacts 1812 who's down near the pool of bat dren with the rest of the film crew...

_**We're ready to go up here, how's things going below?**_

_"The net's all set and Cam is standing by to start recording"_

_**Ok, tell Cam to begin filming, we're going to get started up here soon**_

_"Alright, Cam you heard Blue start recording"_

_**Ok, Kip start recording too, get ready...ACTION!**_

Fixer runs over the wire...

**_-POOF!- _**

V-W goes flying off the walkway...

**[V-W]** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

**[Kip]** "That was an explosion?"

_**We'll make it look and sound better when we do the editing**_

V-W continues to fall as Cam records his decent from below...

**[V-W]** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

V-W hits the net...

**_-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp- _**

V-W goes through the net...

**[V-W]** "FRELL!"

**_-Splash- _**

And into the pool of bat dren...

**[Sparks]** "Uh oh"

Sparks, Blitz, 1812, and Cam stare into the bat dren...

**[Blitz to Sparks]** "I told you that net might not be strong enough"

**[Cam]** "Well I guess we won't have to use that piece of scrap metal to make it 'look' like he fell into the dren" 

_"I think we should try to get him out of there"_

**[Sparks]** "If we can find him in there"

It took nearly a quarter of an arn before V-W was removed from the bat dren and he wasn't very happy, especially since he is now a nice shade of purple. Needless to say, filming was ended for the remainder of the day and V-W was in need of some repair work and a paint job.

To Be Continued…


	6. Day 6

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 6-  
Author: ScaperDeage  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own it.  
Notes: _"1812" **Blue** _**Moya**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the accident the pervious day, 1812 and Blue have become worried that their main character will refuse to be their main character. That feeling has been reinforced since V-W was supposed to meet them and the film crew almost a half an arn ago and has yet to show up. They were hoping to get through the fake firefight today, but with no actor it is starting to look unlikely.   
  
_**We could always start without him**_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Yes let's do something, I'm getting bored"  
  
**[Sparks] **"I haven't even seen V-W today, he's probably not going to show up"  
  
**[Blitz] **"I bet he's still mad over the bat dren incident"  
  
_"We still need him, we don't know how much longer the crew will be staying on the commerce planet and we need to finish this shot before they return"_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey Fixer why don't you go try to find him"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Why me?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Because you were not involved in the setting up of the net or the script, so he might be less likely to impose harm on you"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Might being the operative word there. Plus I don't think saying please would convince him to continue filming"  
  
_**We need to do something**_  
  
_"I guess we could always try to film the firefight tomorrow and hope V-W will decide to cooperate"_  
  
**There may be a problem with that**  
  
_**Moya, how are you**_  
  
**I'm fine, but I've been listening to your discussion and I also believe V-W will not do any filming today**  
  
**[Blitz] **"Was that the problem you wanted to mention, cuz we've already stated that?"  
  
**No, that is not what I wished to inform you about. I was going to tell you that the crew will be returning tomorrow**  
_  
"Oh great. That's just great. Now what are we going to do?"_  
  
_**We might have to cut the scene out**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"But I thought you said this scene was important to the story, plus I get some more lines. You just can't cut it out"  
  
**[Blitz] **"I'll take the place of V-W, I'll play DRD 007"  
  
_"If you were the same model as V-W then I would say alright in an instant, but you're not the same model."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"So"  
  
_"So Pilot would notice the difference."_  
  
_**But we need to do something, and if V-W will not film today then we need a replacement for the shot**_  
  
**Would it help if I sent you a DRD of the same model as V-W to take his place?**  
  
_"I guess that would be fine Moya"_  
  
_**Yeah thanks Moya**_  
  
**I'll send one right away**  
  
Several microts later the DRD arrives...  
  
**[DRD B-MW] **"Moya said you needed my help"  
  
_"Yes, we need you to act as a replacement for the main character in our movie"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Why me?"  
  
_**Simple, you look like the DRD who plays the main character**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Why isn't he playing the part then?"  
  
_"We don't know where he is, we think he's avoiding us over the accident with the pool of bat dren yesterday during the recording of a event in our movie."_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Is that how DRD V-W fell in the bat dren? I heard about what happened and I was wondering how a DRD would be stupid enough to fall off the edge of the walkway. Why did you guys send him into the bat dren anyway?"  
  
_"It was part of the script"_  
_  
**And he wasn't supposed to actually 'fall' into the bat dren**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"No wonder he's hiding from you guys, I would if I were him."  
  
_**Please tell me that you will play his part today?**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Sure, as long as I don't have to fall into bat dren or anything like that."  
  
_**Don't worry, no stunts like that for today**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
_"You're supposed to pretend that you are being shot at by Peace Keepers"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Why?"  
  
_**Because we are filming the part of our movie where the DRDs retake the ship from Peace Keeper control**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Oh...Why?"  
_  
"Because it is in the script"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Why is it in the script?"  
  
_"It doesn't matter why it's in the script! What matters, is that you correctly follow the script and do what Blue or myself tell you too. OK"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Ok"  
  
The DRDs get everything set up for the firefight in one of Moya's maintenance bays. They set up fake explosions and targets for the DRDs to aim at. They also added some black paint to Fixer, Blitz, Sparks, and B-MW to give the appearance of pulse fire burns. They also went over the script a few times to make sure everyone knew what they are supposed to do and once everything was ready to go, they prepared to start filming the scene.  
  
_"Ok everybody, we went over your lines and you know what you have to do."_  
**  
[Blitz] **"I still have one question. If we are supposed to be fighting Peace Keepers, who's playing the Peace Keepers?"  
  
_"Well at the moment the Peace Keepers are those targets, but when we start editing we're going to use some of Moya's surveillance recordings to make it look like you are really fighting the Peace Keepers."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"Cool, how you're going to do that?"  
  
_"We don't have the time to go into the details right now Blitz"_  
  
**[Blitz] **"Fine, but I do plan on see how you're going to make it look like we're attacking Peace Keepers"  
  
_**Can we get started?**_  
  
_"Right. Ok, Cam you're going to stay over here and Kip you're going to go over to the other side of our battle area and record from there."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok, and wait for the action right?"  
  
_"Right, Now you guys get into your places"_  
  
The DRD actors get in position...  
  
_"Now when I say ACTION you're going to do exactly what we practiced, ready?"_  
  
**[DRDs] **"Ready"  
  
_"Blue get ready to set off the charges like we planned"_  
  
_**K**_  
  
_"Alright...Get ready...ACTION!"_  
  
Cam and Kip start filming, Blue Sets off a couple of charges...

-Poof- -Poof-

  
The DRD actors fire at their targets...

-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-

  
Blue sets off more charges...

  
-Poof- -Poof- -Poof- -Poof-

  
The DRDs fire back and advance...

-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-  
-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-

  
More charges...

-Poof- -Poof-

  
And the DRDs continue to advance and fire at their targets...

-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-

  
One more charge...

-Poof- 

  
  
The imaginary Peace Keeper ship leaves...  
  
The DRDs rejoice...  
  
**[B-MW as DRD 007] **"We beat them!"  
  
**[Blitz as DRD Tri8] **"I knew we would!"  
  
**[Sparks as DRD 314] **"Our Leviathan is free from their control once again!"  
  
_"And Cut! That was great!"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Did I play the role right?"  
_  
"You played it excellently"_  
  
**[Blitz] **"Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
_**I think we could get a few more scenes in today**  
  
"Then let's get some more scenes in"_  
  
The DRD film crew spends the rest of the day filming and managed to get a lot done. When they finally give it a rest for the day 1812 thanks BMW for taking the place of V-W as DRD 007 and that he'd like it he helped them tomorrow, even if V-W decides to join the film crew again. They could use all the help they can get to finish the movie in time for Pilot's birthday.


	7. Day 7

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 7-  
Author: ScaperDeage  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, simple as that.  
Note: _"1812" **Blue** _**Moya**  
  
Pilot's birthday is only a few days away, which means it's extremely important that 1812 and Blue finish up the filming today so that they can move onto editing. The film crew is now hanging around in the docking bay, with the exception of V-W who is still missing. They have already filmed a few minor scenes today and now they hope to get some shots of helping out Moya's crew unload the transport pod. Blue felt they needed some more mundane everyday DRD activities to work into the movie and the return of the crew would give the opportunity to do so without making Pilot suspicious.  
  
**[Blitz] **"So all we have to do now is help unload?"  
  
_**Yes**_  
  
**[Blitz] **"That's pretty boring"  
  
_**Well a movie can't be all action and strange circumstances**_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Why not?"  
  
_"Because, now shut up"_  
  
**[Cam] **"What are Kip and I supposed to do while everyone's unloading?"  
  
_"You are going to record, stay out of the way, and not bring attention to yourselves"_  
  
**[Kip] **"What are we supposed to film?"  
  
_**Anything and everything. Just follow B-MW, Fixer, Blitz, and Sparks**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Do we have any lines or anything?"  
  
_"Not officially, but you can add some if you want."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Cool, we get to improvise for once."  
  
_**Just try to remember that your must be your characters and not yourselves**_  
  
**[Blitz] **"That's easy, but I was sort of hoping we could shoot some things again."  
  
_"Knowing Moya's crew, we might have to"_  
  
**[DRDs] **-Laughs-  
  
**The transport pod is landing**  
  
_**Thanks Moya**  
  
"Ok get ready everyone"_

--------------------

  
The hanger bay doors open revealing a transport pod, which soon opens as well...  
  
**[Chiana] **"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"We almost had to stay on that planet for several more days because of you"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Ok so it was sort of my fault, but I was bored out of my mind, I had to get out of there"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"You broke their quarantine law when you knew it meant a five days of observed quarantine in the local jail!"  
  
**[John] **"Ok girls, save it for after school. We are all a little bit high strung from having to be cramped up in the transport pod together for an entire day"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"It was longer then one day, and we're lucky we convinced the spaceport authorities to let us go when our 28 arns were up"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I can't help that the planet is inhabited by some uptight, paranoid frelicks"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Could we please unload the transport pod now?"  
  
**[John] **"Yes, can we."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"This discussion is not over Chiana"

--------------------

  
_**See Blitz, unloading a transport pod can be interesting. I hope you're recording this.**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Every single microt"  
  
_**We just might be able to use it**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well, lets get to work unloading"  
  
The DRDs help unload the transport pod while getting some footage in the process. Once they finish the crew move onto getting ready for the finial scene of the movie...  
  
_"Ok, it's time for the last scene"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Which is?"  
  
_"The death of DRD 007"_  
  
**[V-W] **"My character dies?"  
  
The film crew notices that V-W is no longer missing...  
  
**[Sparks] **"V-W where have you...what the frell? You're green"  
  
**[V-W] **"Thank you for noticing."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Why the frell are you green?"  
  
**[V-W] **"If you've forgotten because of the faulty safety net you set up I fell into the bat dren"  
  
**[Cam] **"But the bat dren made you a blue-ish purple, not green"  
  
**[V-W] **"Well when I got repainted the purple bat dren reacted to the yellow paint and made me green."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Sucks to be green"  
  
**[V-W] **"Shut up"  
  
_**Is that why you didn't show up for recording yesterday or earlier today?**_  
  
**[V-W] **"Partly"  
  
_"So have you come to continue with the movie"_  
  
**[V-W] **"No I've come to tell you that I...I quit"  
  
_**Ok V-W, It was nice working with you**_  
  
**[V-W] **"That's it, Ok and so long? I'm your main character, I thought you'd be mad"  
  
**[Sparks] **"B-MW here has taken your place"  
  
**[V-W] **"What, you replaced me? I didn't show up for one day and you've already replaced me!?!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"What do you care, I thought you're quitting"  
  
**[V-W] **"But still, you replaced me and didn't tell me!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"We didn't know where you were"  
  
_"We're sorry V-W, but we're on a schedule and we didn't have time to wait for you to feel like acting again"_  
  
**[V-W] **"Oh...I guess I'll just go then"   
  
_"You know if you want to still help out"_  
  
**[V-W] **"You still want my help?"  
  
_**Yeah, sure. We're going to have to do some voiceover recordings during editing if you want to do them**_  
  
**[V-W] **"I guess I could do that, I didn't really want to quit anyway"  
  
_"Great, now let's get this last scene done"_  
  
The DRD movie crew prepares to film the last and final scene, The Death Of DRD 007.


	8. Day 8

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 8-  
Author: ScaperDeage  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and probably never will  
Notes: "1812" **Blue** Moya  
  
With the filming complete, movie production moves onto the editing stage. 1812, Blitz and Cam are currently going over the recorded footage deciding on what should possibly to be added, altered, or cut.   
  
_"I have a feeling this editing process is going to take longer then anticipated."_  
  
**[Cam] **"The explosions are really pathetic."  
  
_"We have to alter the image to make them look better"_  
  
**[Cam] **"How are you going to do that?"  
  
_"Blue, Kip and Fixer are going through Moya's data banks to find a recording of an explosion we could use to replace the one that we created."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Oh"  
  
**[Blitz] **"But how are you going to make it look like the scene recording and explosion recording go together?"  
  
_"Can you guys stop asking questions for once!?! It is important that we go trough what we filmed so that we can give Blue, Kip, and Fixer an idea of what else besides explosions they should be looking for."_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere on Moya...  
  
_**Nope that won't work**_  
  
**[Fixer] **"How about this explosion?"  
  
_**Too big**_  
  
**[Kip] **"How about this one?"  
  
_**What just exploded?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Not sure, but it looks cool"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Ewwww, it looks like an exploding waste conduit!"  
  
_**You're right**_  
  
**[Kip] **"You think we could use it or not?"  
  
_**We need to find explosions that will fit for the bat dren and fire fight scenes and an exploding waste conduit does not fit**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Can't you use it somewhere? I mean it would be a waste to not use exploding waste"  
  
**[Fixer] **"You are one very disturbed DRD"  
  
**[Kip] **"What?"  
  
_**Can we please get back to finding an explosion we can use, preferably one that doesn't involve an exploding waste conduit?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I wonder when this explosion happened?"  
  
_**As in NOW!**_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere on Moya's upper tiers...  
  
**[Sparks] **"What are we looking for again?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"A vid-chip to put the movie on once it's done"  
  
**[V-W] **"And a container to put it in."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Oh yeah right. I still don't see why we have to put a vid-chip in a container."  
  
**[V-W] **"1812 said all movies are put into containers after they are completed, I think the container is supposed to protect the recording or something."  
  
**[Sparks] **"But vid-chips don't get damaged if they are not in a container"  
  
**[B-MW] **"But vid-chips don't usually have movies on them."  
  
**[Sparks] **"So"  
  
**[B-MW] **"So maybe there is something about movie recordings that causes vid-chips to need a protective container"  
  
**[Sparks] **-stares at B-MW-  
  
**[B-MW] **"What?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"That is the stupidest theory I've ever heard"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Well I don't hear you coming up with a better one!"  
  
**[V-W] **"Hey guys! I found a vid chip!"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Great! Now we just need a container for it"  
  
**[Sparks] **"I still don't see why we need one"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day the film crew meet up to figure out what they plan to do next...  
  
_"Now that we're all here did everyone accomplish what they were supposed to?"_  
  
_**We found several examples of explosions that should work**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Including a waste conduit exploding"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Not again"  
  
**[Blitz] **"A waste conduit? When did that happen?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Who cares!"  
  
_**We also found some recordings of random DRDs working and as well as recordings of Peace Keepers like you asked**_  
  
**[Kip] **"We should make it look like the waste conduit explosion kills some of Peace Keepers."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I'd love to see that!"  
  
_"Enough with the waste conduit! Now did you guys find a vid-chip and a container for it?"_  
  
**[V-W] **"Yes, but it took awhile to find the right size container for it."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I want to know why the vid-chip needs a container"  
  
_"Because movies are put into containers"_  
  
**[Sparks] **"But why? There is no use for the container."  
  
_"I didn't make the rule that movies must put into containers, humans did, so don't ask me."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"So it's a human thing then?"  
  
_"Yes, they make movies and they put those movies into containers"_  
  
**[Cam] **"Sparks is right. If humans put all their movies in containers then that's a lot of extra material that has no other purpose then to take up more space then the movie recording would have by itself."  
  
**[V-W] **"I think the container is used to protect the recording from damage."  
  
"You're probably right with that idea, the disk humans use for their movies seems a bit fragile"  
  
_**Though Cam has a point as well, the containers for them are larger then what would be considered necessary to protect the recording disk.**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Humans are quite strange"  
  
**[Fixer] **"What's even stranger is a DRD with a fetish for exploding waste conduits"  
  
**[Kip] **"I do not have a fetish for exploding waste conduits!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Now we have a DRD in denial over having a fetish for exploding waste conduits!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Why don't you shut up?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Why don't you make me?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Why don't you both shut up!?!"  
  
_"I agree. We've gotten way off track."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"What were we talking about again?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"About how strange and pointless it is to put vid-chips in containers"  
  
**[V-W] **"Please no more about the vid-chips!"  
  
_**I agree, we're here to figure out how we're going to edit the movie not to discuss vid-chips and waste conduits**_  
  
_"Right. Let's look at what Blue, Kip, and fixer found first and then we can throw around some ideas, ok?"_  
  
The DRDs spent the remainder of the day going over how things should be added, where they should be added, what should be cut, and that an exploding waste conduit killing Peace Keepers should be somewhere in the movie.

To Be Continued… 

That's it for now. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and stay tuned for future installments of The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie!

~ScaperDeage "I Have A Life! I just seem to have misplaced it somewhere"


	9. Day 9

_Title: _The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 9-  
_Author: _ScaperDeage  
_Rating:_ G maybe PG  
_Disclaimer: _I don't frelling own it  
_Notes: "1812" **Blue** _**Moya**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The DRDs are nearing the total completion of their movie. The editing so far has gone quickly and with little problem thanks to the help of Moya, who has been doing all the alterations instructed by 1812 and Blue. They should finish before the end of the day, and then move onto adding sounds and fixing any lines that didn't come out right.  
  
_"Almost Moya. The Peacekeepers need to be closer to the waste conduit."_  
  
**Is this better?**  
  
_"Perfect, now play the explosion."_  
  
The waste conduit explodes "killing" the Peace Keepers...  
  
****I think that works****  
  
**[Kip] **"This has to be my favorite part of this entire movie."  
  
**[Fixer] **"I am sick of you and the frelling waste conduit!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Your just jealous you didn't come up with the idea to have Peace Keepers killed by an exploding waste conduit."  
  
**[Fixer] **"I am not getting into another argument with you over this."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Yes please, or you two are going to find yourselves IN a waste conduit!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Somebody's a bit violent today."  
  
**[B-MW] **"You shut up!"  
  
**I happen to like your exploding waste conduit idea Kip**  
  
**[Kip] **"See Moya appreciates my creativity."  
  
**[Fixer] **-snicker-   
  
_**Let's move onto the next scene Moya**_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Moya's crew is eating their morning meal and John and Aeryn walk in...  
  
**[John] **"Did any of you guys notice anything odd lately?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"What kind of odd? Odd as like what's on Rygel's plate..."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Nortrellain Mud Worms happen to be delicacy! Not that I should expect someone like you appreciate that."  
  
**[Chiana] **-glares at Rygel- "...or odd as in totally frelled up, which is pretty normal on this ship?"  
  
**[John] **"No, I was thinking more along the lines of things being misplaced or missing."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Nope."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I haven't noticed anything."  
  
**[Noranti] **"I can't seem to find any of the ingredients to make my restorative"  
  
**[Rygel] **"There's probably a reason for that."  
  
**[Stark] **"Yes you probably ate it"  
  
**[Rygel] **"I would rater be eaten alive by these delicious Mud Worms then to ever ingest that stuff again!"  
  
**[John] **"So besides Granny, no one has noticed anything that's a bit...off?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"No. Why?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"John thinks someone has gone trough his DVD collection."  
  
**[John] **"I KNOW someone has gone through my DVD collection, I had them in alphabetical order before we went down to the planet and now they're all messed up."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Well, It wasn't me."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"You could be imagining things John."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Wouldn't be the first time."  
  
**[John] **"Shut up Rygel."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Or maybe you left them unordered before going down to the planet and just forgot about it."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"That's what I told him."  
  
**[John] **"I'm not imagining it and I know I left them in alphabetical order. Plus that's not the only thing."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"What else is wrong?"  
  
**[Rygel] **"His mind."  
  
**[John] **"No Rygel. I can't find 1812 anywhere, hell I haven't even seen him since we came back yesterday."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Have you asked Pilot?"  
  
**[John] **"Not yet. I just find it strange that he's missing."  
  
**[Chiana] **"He's right that is odd, that little DRD follows him around everywhere."  
  
**[Rygel] **"He's probably sick of being around the two of you. Frelling body breeders!"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Shut up Rygel!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I think Rygel's just jealous."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Ha! Me, never. More like disgusted, I mean how can..."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."  
  
**[John] **"You know what! I think I'm gonna go ask Pilot if he knows where 1812 is."  
  
John leaves to go see Pilot, hoping he won't find bloodshed when he returned, Rygel can be annoying but even he didn't deserve what Aeryn will probably do to him...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**[John] **"Yo Pilot, What's up?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Nothing is up Commander."  
  
**[John] **"I don't suppose you know where my DRD is."  
  
**[Pilot] **"I'm sorry Commander since your DRD is not one of Moya's I cannot track where he is."  
  
**[John] **"But one of Moya's DRDs must have seen him or something. It's not like he blends in with the rest of them."  
  
**[Pilot] **"None of Moya's DRDs have seen 1812 anywhere Commander"  
  
**[John] **"Great. I guess I have to find him the old fashioned way. Thanks anyway Pilot."  
  
**[Pilot] **"Anytime Commander"  
  
John leaves Pilot's den singing "Where oh where has my little DRD gone, Oh where of where could he be..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roughly an arn later...  
  
**1812, I feel I should inform you that Commander Crichton is heading toward your position, and he's looking for you**  
  
_"Frell. How much time do we have before he gets here?"_  
  
**About 40 microts**  
  
**[V-W] **"I think we need to run for it."  
  
_**Agreed, let's split up and meet back here in an arn**_  
  
_"I'll go see what he wants. If I'm not back here by then finish the editing without me"_  
  
**[John] **"1812! Where are you boy!"  
  
_**Run!**_  
  
The DRDs take off leaving 1812 behind...  
  
_"Frell"_  
  
**[John] **"Hey there you are! Where've you been hiding? I wanted to ask you if you know anything about my DVDs being messed with."  
  
_"Double frell"_  
  
1812 wasn't able to rejoin the film crew to complete the editing, having to spend the rest of the day with John as to not arouse any more suspicion. Especially after the fact that he knows that someone messed with his DVDs, but luckily he doesn't know whom. Not yet anyway.

To Be Continued...


	10. Day 10

_Title: _The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 10-  
_Author: _ScaperDeage  
_Rating: _G  
_Disclaimer: _The tuna made me do it! I swear!   
_Notes: "1812" **Blue** _**Moya**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Early in the solar day, before the crew has awaken, 1812 calls a meeting...  
  
_"Ok, as you all are aware, Pilot's birthday is tomorrow. That means the movie must be finished today. So please tell me you guys finished the editing yesterday."_  
  
_**Of course we did. Actually we finished it early and moved onto adding and clearing up sounds.**  
  
"So we should be able to finish the movie today then, right?"_  
  
_**Most likely**  
  
"Great! Now we also have to make our movie container look more interesting."  
  
**Right. B-MW, Kip, and Cam you can do that.**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Why us?"  
  
_**Because you are not needed to add sounds and fix dialect, now are you?**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"I guess."  
  
**[Kip] **"How are we supposed to decorate the container?"  
  
_"Well on the human movie containers there's usually a picture and the name of the movie."_  
  
**[Cam] **"What's the name of our movie anyway?"  
_  
**Umm... Good question. 1812 what's the name of our movie?**_  
  
_"I don't know, what do you think it should be?"  
  
**I don't know**  
  
"Hot about what the movie is, 'A life cycle of a DRD'."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"That sounds a bit boring. How about something that's sounds a bit more upbeat?"  
  
_**Like what?**_  
  
**[Blitz] **"Umm... Sparks what do you think?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Why are you asking me? I don't know?"  
  
**[Kip] **"How about 'Tales of an Exploding waste conduit'?"  
  
**[DRDs] **-glare at Kip-  
  
**[Kip] **"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
_**Anyway, anyone else have an idea?**_  
  
**[V-W] **"How about just 'DRD 007'?"  
  
_"It's alright, but I don't know."_  
  
**How about 'A DRD's Life'?**  
  
_**I like it**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"It works."  
  
_"Thanks Moya"_  
  
**You're welcome**  
  
_**So that's what we'll call it, 'A DRD's Life'**_  
  
_"Now that that's cleared up, I've got to go."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"You're leaving?"  
  
_"I have to. Crichton almost discovered our project yesterday and he suspects something is going on. So while you finish up the movie I'm going to make sure that he doesn't jeopardize its completion." _  
  
**[Kip] **"Why do you get to do that and I have to design a movie container?"  
  
_"Because Crichton views me as his DRD, so I would naturally have a better chance on keeping away from our project then you or any other DRD would."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Fine"  
  
_"Now I really have to go now, you all know what you have to do."_  
  
_**Right, you three go get started on designing the container, and Moya, Let's get to completing this movie.**_  
  
1812 leaves to go make sure John doesn't become a problem, Kip, B-MW, and Cam go off to make the movie container look pretty, and the rest of the DRDs and Moya go to work finishing the movie.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few arns later...  
  
**[Kip] **"I don't know, the container looks very...plain"  
  
**[Cam] **"Yeah."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Maybe we should add more then a picture of a DRD and the name of the movie."  
  
**[Cam] **"We could put more pictures."  
  
**[Kip] **"And we should paint over the gray color of the container"  
  
**[B-MW] **"We should paint it like a DRD!"  
  
**[Cam] **"This is going to be the coolest movie container ever!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile elsewhere on Moya...  
  
**[John] **"I have a mission for you today 1812. That mission is to help me discover who messed with my DVDs."  
  
_"No, it's to keep you from knowing who messed with your DVDs"_  
  
**[John] **"Now in order to do this we need find out what happened while I was down on the commerce planet."  
  
_"Which you are not going to find out."_  
  
**[John] **"Pilot says nothing abnormal happened while we were gone, but he may not remember or he may be in on it."  
  
_"More like Moya's in on it."_  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Are you still upset over your DVDs John?"  
  
John turns to see that Aeryn is now behind him...  
  
**[John] **"I'm not upset. I just what to know what happened that's all."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Nothing happened, you're just being paranoid."  
  
_"She's right, it's all in your mind. Nothing went on while you were away and nothing is going on now."_  
  
**[John] **"I'm not being paranoid."  
  
_"Yes you are."_  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Yes you are. Pilot has told you nothing happened and there's no record, surveillance or otherwise, of anything happening. So just accept that nothing happened and you're getting all worked up over nothing."  
  
_"You should listen to her."_  
  
**[John] **"Maybe that's just what 'they' want you to think."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"They?"  
  
**[John] **"Yes, they, as in whoever is behind what apparently 'didn't' go on around here."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Even if by some very small chance you are right, why would whoever or whatever go through all the trouble of getting onto and off of Moya undetected, just to disorder your DVDs?"  
  
**[John] **"Maybe it was an accident? Maybe they did something to Moya they don't want us to know about until it's too late or maybe they're still here waiting for the right time to pounce. It wouldn't be the first time we got uninvited guests that we didn't know about."  
  
_"Someone has an over active imagination."_  
  
**[Aeryn] **"I still think you're getting worried over nothing."  
  
**[John] **"Fine, but when the dren hits the fan you'll see I was right. Come on 1812, we need to get to the bottom of this mystery!"  
  
_"It's going to be a long day."_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shortly after the crew turns in for the night, the DRD film crew meet up once again...  
  
_**We finished the movie**  
  
"Great, how about the container?"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Here it is. What do you think?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"That is so cool!"  
  
**[Kip] **"We painted it like a DRD."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Really, I had no idea. Thank you for pointing that fact out Kip."  
  
**[Kip] **"Shut up."  
  
_**I like it**  
  
"You even put the title in Pilot's language."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Yeah, we had Moya help us with that."  
  
_"So I guess that's it. We're done."_  
  
_**Yep**_  
  
**[V-W] **"Now all we have to do is give it to Pilot."  
  
**[Fixer] **"When are we going to give it to Pilot?"  
  
_"I guess we should do it, say mid solar day?"_  
  
_**That works, we'll meet back here 900 microts before mid solar day**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"So besides giving it to Pilot, we're done."  
  
_**Yep**_  
  
**[Kip] **"No more movie"  
  
_"Nope"_  
  
**[V-W] **"It's been fun."  
  
**[Sparks] **"That it has."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well, see all you guys tomorrow then."  
  
**[Cam] **"Right"  
  
_**Don't forget 900 microts before mid solar day!**_  
  
The DRDs go there separate ways leaving 1812 and Blue behind...  
  
_**So how was your day with Commander Crichton?**  
  
"Let's leave it at I've found out how paranoid that human can be."_

To Be Continued...


	11. Day 11

Title: The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie -Day 11-

Author: ScaperDeage

Rating: G

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter; I'm done playing with the FS characters, I'll be sure to put them back where I found them.

Notes: _"1812" **Blue**_ **Moya**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing mid solar day on Moya, Pilot has no idea that over the last several days a group of DRDs have been working hard on a birthday present for him. What he does know is that Commander Crichton still believes there's a conspiracy going on and that the human is currently in his den asking questions, yet again...

**[John]** "I'm telling you Pilot, that there is something fishy going on around here."

**[Pilot]** "And I have repeatedly told you that nothing has happened or is happening that would be considered 'fishy', as you put it."

**[John]** "Maybe you just don't remember, or maybe someone screwed with Moya's sensors so you can't tell if anything's wrong."

D'Argo enters Pilot's den...

**[D'Argo]** "Crichton, are you bothering Pilot again about your DVDs?"

**[John]** "Something is going on and I am going to find out what it is."

**[D'Argo]** "I'll take that as a yes."

**[Pilot]** "The Commander still believes something is wrong with Moya or Myself."

**[John]** "I know something is wrong."

**[D'Argo]** "John, can't you just let this fantasy of yours go. It is starting to get on everyone's nerves."

**[John]** "D'Argo, I'm on to something, I can feel it."

**[D'Argo]** -sigh-

The sound of DRDs chirping is heard off in the distance and is drawing closer...

**[John]** "You hear something?"

**[D'Argo]** "Pilot what the frell is that?"

**[Pilot]** "I'm not sure Ka D'Argo."

**[John]** "See weird things are going on!"

The door to Pilot's den opens and a group of DRDs enter and start to rush across the walkway...

**[DRDs]** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PILOT!!!!"

**Happy Birthday Pilot**

**[Sparks]** "Give him our present!"

**[D'Argo]** "Pilot an explaination?"

**[Pilot]** "It appears that the DRDs and Moya are wishing me a happy birthday."

**[John]** "It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?"

**[Pilot]** "I didn't feel that piece of knowledge need to be shared with all onboard."

**[Fixer]** "Give Pilot our present!"

**[John]** "Well if we knew we'd have thrown you a party."

**[Pilot]** "I do not require a party to be thrown."

**[Blitz]** "Give him our frelling present already!"

"I am! Hold on a microt!" 

1812 hits Crichton in the foot...

**[John]** "Hey 1812 what's that you've got there?"

He picks up the container from 1812...

**[John]** "I think this might be for you Pilot."

**We made you a present Pilot**

**[D'Argo]** "What is that?"

**[John]** "I don't know, it's some container with writing and pictures on it."

**[Pilot]** "Let me see it."

John show Pilot the container...

**[Pilot]** "It says, 'A DRD's Life'."

**[V-W]** "Open it!"

**[Fixer]** "Yeah open it!"

**[Pilot]** "The DRDs wish for the container to be opened."

**[John]** "All right."

John opens the container...

**[D'Argo]** "It appears to be a vid chip."

**[John]** "Wonder what's on it."

**It's a movie**

**[Pilot]** "Moya says it's a movie."

**[D'Argo]** "A movie?"

**[Pilot]** "Yes, according to Moya, these DRDs and herself have been working on it for several days."

**[Cam]** "Play it!"

**[John]** "See I knew something was going on."

**[D'Argo]** "But it didn't involve any danger to the ship, as you thought."

**[John]** "Hey I can't help it if I expect the worse."

**[Kip]** "Play it!"

**[Pilot]** "The DRDs want me to watch their movie."

John puts the movie into the vid chip player the DRDs brought with them...

**[B-MW]** "Yeay!"

The movie starts and a DRD is shown turning on for the first time...

**[John]** "Too bad Rygel ate the rest of the pop corn."

**_-[DRD 007] "DRD 007 online and standing by for first assignment"- _**

Later on...

**_-BANG!-_**

****

**_-DRD 007 is flung off the side of the walkway into the pool of bat dren-_**

**[V-W]** "I wish you could of editing that part out."

**[Kip]** "Oh come on, it has to be the second best part of the movie!"

Later...

**_-Some DRDs are shown being abused by a large Luxan- _**

**[John]** "Hey look D, you're a movie star!"

Later...

**_-[Peace Keeper] "This way!"-_**

****

**_-BOOM!-_**

****

**_-An exploding waste conduit kills a group of Peace Keepers.- _**

**[D'Argo]** "If only that would happen more often."

**[Kip to Fixer]** "See everyone but you love that scene."

**[Fixer]** "Oh shut up!"

Later...

**_-DRDs 007, Tri8, and 747 are working in the Starburst chamber-_**

****

**_-[DRD 007] "Hurry we need to get this fixed and get out of here so our Leviathan can Starburst!"_**

****

**_-[DRD 747] "Almost done here!"_**

****

**_-[DRD Tri8] "I'm finished!"-_**

****

**_-[DRD 747] "Done!"-_**

****

**_-[DRD 007] "Let's get out of here!"_**

****

**_-The three DRDs race toward the exit when the ship is hit again-_**

****

**_-BANG!-_**

****

**_-DRD Tri8 is already out when the doors begin to close-_**

****

**_-[DRD Tri8] "We've made it!... 007? 747?"-_**

****

**_-The explosion has knocked both DRDs away from the exit and has also damaged DRD 747- _**

****

****

**_-The Leviathan energizes for Starburst-_**

****

**_-[DRD 747] "I can't move! Leave without me!"-_**

****

**_-[DRD 007] "No! I getting you out of here!"_**

****

**_-DRD 007 starts pushing 747 toward the door, which is still closing-_**

**[Cam]** "It doesn't take that long for the doors to close."

_**It's for effect, now be quiet**_

**_-007 manages to get 747 out the door before it closes, but in doing so he is now trapped inside.- _**

****

**_-[DRD 747] "No! He didn't make it! He should have left me behind!"- _**

****

**_-The Leviathan Starbursts- _**

****

**_-[DRD Tri8] "Good bye...007"- _**

****

**_-The screen goes black and the words 'In memory of DRD Pike' appear.-_**

**[John]** "That was pretty good, even though I don't understand DRD."

**[D'Argo]** "I have to say it was...interesting."

**[Pilot]** "Thank you Moya, 1812, Blue, and the rest of you all for your gift. I really enjoyed it."

**[DRDs]** "You're welcome Pilot."

**Your welcome Pilot**

**[John to D'Argo] **"Know what, we should tell the others it's Pilot's birthday."

**[D'Argo]** "You're right, I'm sure they'd like to know as well."

**[John]** "It isn't too late to have a party."

**[Pilot]** "I still do not require one.

**[John]** "You deserve one Pilot. Come on D'Argo, let's go." 

John and D'Argo start to leave, but John stops short of the door and yells back...

**[John]** "Oh, and 1812, we are going to have a little talk about my DVD collection later."

"Frell" 

**_~FIN_****__**


End file.
